Dear Harry,
by blacksea
Summary: Hermione writes a leter to Harry revealing the secrets of her heart. She tells him how she feels in the form of a poem.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sat there looking down at the blank piece of parchment. She held a quill in her hand as she looked around the room for inspiration, thinking of Harry's eyes she began from there. What was she thinking writing a love letter to the only person who understood her? Well Harry did deserve to know how she felt about him.

On the piece of parchment she began to write.

Dear Harry,

I know that you don't usually receive this kind of letter from a young woman such as myself. I know that I sound formal but sorry if I seem this way. This isn't something that I would normally do, but I think you should read this. It's a poem I wrote. I bet your wondering when I found the time to write this poem. I wrote it after we made love. I thought about you as I lay my head on my pillow. I thought about the way you made feel and I just had to write it down. So I got out a piece of parchment and I began to write "the meaning of love".

_The meaning of Love_

_Love is the realest thing that a man and a woman can feel._

_To Love is to feel with more than your body._

_Love is the sensation that makes you want to change for the better._

_To Love is to know another persons heart and soul as well as you know your own._

_To love is to share you self with another person_

_To taste that person on your lips after you've kissed._

_No boundaries_

_No lies_

_To share pain,_

_To share sorrow,_

_To share anger,_

_To share joy,_

_To share everything that you have pent up inside_

_To know what you feel is real_

_To know that it's not a misconception_

_To know how to love is to know how to live._

Harry when I wrote this I thought about the way you made love to me. I thought of the way you held me close as we saw stars together. I thought of every moment we spent together in secret. Harry I must admit something to you that I don't want another living soul to know. I Love You Harry Potter I would love to scream it to the heavens. To whisper those words in your ear as we hold each other close. To say to you when were alone.

I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER

I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER

Love Hermione Granger

Hermione sat there thinking about what she had just done. She had just admitted that she loved Harry Potter.

She pondered why it had to be today that she realized that she loved the bloke.

She loved him so much it almost hurt to see him.

Hermione looked down at the two pages of the letter she had just finished writing to Harry. She had just sealed her faith... she was meant to love Harry Potter.

It's true that you can't choose who you love, and you can't choose who loves you.

Hermione walked to the owlery the next morning looking like the living dead. She hadn't slept last night. She was thinking about what she had done. How could she talk to Harry and not feel odd about talking to him public.

At the great hall as everyone sat down to have their morning meal. Harry sat right across from Hermione. She seemed distant. He wondered why. Hermione looked nervous as the owls flew in with packages and letters for the students. Hedwig dropped two letters on Harry's Lap. One letter had his name on it but not from whom. Harry read the letter it was written in block letters.

DEAR HARRY.

DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THE SECOND LETTER IN FRONT OF EVERY ONE IF YOU DO I'LL KNOW. READ THE LETTER ALONE WITH NO ONE NEAR YOU.MAKE SURE THAT YOUR NOT INTERUPPTED. THE SECOND LETTER IS JINXED. IF ITS NOT OPEN BY YOU THE JINX WILL GIVE THE PERSON WHO OPENS IT LARGE BLISTERS ACROSS THEIR FACE.

DON'T LET IT BE OPEN BY NO ONE THAT'S NOT YOU.

YOU'LL KNOW WHO IT'S FROM

WHEN YOU READ THE SECOND ONE YOU'L KNOW.

Harry pondered who would write a letter like this to him. The person had to be cynical and very determined to jinx the second letter so that no one would find out who wrote it.

Harry looked across to Hermione who looked very pale. She looked as if she was ready to vomit. "Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked his voice filled with concern for her.

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all's wrong." She looked down at her food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Letters read

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to an awesome writer, if you don't know her name then oops. The actions of these characters are what I imagined when I was writing the first chapter. I never added them in because I was too busy with school. If you find any errors in my writing and in my beta's writing then tell me. I would like to thank my beta she knows who she is. No its not you black widow. Thank you very much for your time read on. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Harry sat there, thinking about the letters held in his hand. Who could have something so important to tell him so as to jinx the letter? It had to be someone who had a lot to say. Or it could very well be a prank, seeing as Harry did have a few enemies within the school itself. But two letters? No, it didn't work with the theory of a prank, if it were a prank then the jinx would have been for him, and there would not have been a warning letter.

'Maybe it would be best if I went to the common room, no one should be there right now, so it should be quiet.' Harry thought to himself as he sent a worried look towards Hermione. Her skin was beginning to look similar to old parchment. Yellowed and frail. 'Could she be pregnant? No she can't be; she would have told me if she was.'

Hermione thought of the letters and how Harry had reacted to the first letter. He took it well, acting mature and like the man Hermione knew him to be.

'Of course this shows he's much more mature then me, I'm too scared to tell him something so important and have to resort to letters, like a scared secret admirer. Well at least it's Harry I fell for. If it were someone like Ron who had received a letter like that he would've laughed and opened the second letter. Thank the Gods of Texts books. No one loves him that much.'

As Harry approached the common room looking around to make sure that no one was in the hallway. He said the password. He walked the familiar hallways as if he were in a trance. Hermione followed at a slower pace. He didn't seem to even see her because he was so deep in thought. He felt anticipation, and wonder. What would the letter say? Who wrote the letter? For some reason the letter seemed extremely important, without even opening it.

Harry got into the common room; he sat down in the chair nearest to the hearth, the fire crackling softly. He opened the letter and he began to read it. Harry sat there in shock after he had finished reading the letter. Hermione… of course, it made sense, no wonder she looked sick. Sick with love for him. Wow! Someone loved him, Harry Potter the teenage boy. Not Harry Potter 'the boy who lived'. Harry felt wonderful, better then he ever felt. She loved him, the real Harry.

After a few slow, deep breathes, Hermione entered the common room to find Harry smiling. A wide grin spread across his face as he got up and walked towards her. He took into his arms he whispered in her ear the words that changed everything. Everything in their relationship. Hermione began to cry and hold on to Harry for dear life. He loved her in return, this must be some miracle. He loved her. She still couldn't believe what she had heard coming from his lips against her ear. Harry stroked her hair as she cried her tears of sadness and joy.

Harry led her to the girls dormitory. He kissed the tears away from her eyes. As he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She said the words that he had always wanted to hear from her lips and not a letter. "I love you…" She began to kiss him back with fervor. Harry held her closer as his tongue penetrated her mouth. She took his tongue into her mouth and gave him free reign with her mouth. He did the same.

Harry began to remove Hermione's robes as she did the same in return. He took a step back and looked at Hermione's beauty. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was all his. 'Mine' was the word that was running through Harry's mind.

Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. Harry looked down at her breasts. Already tasting them without having touched them yet. He lowered his head and took the puckered nipple into his mouth. He suckled her nipples.

She threw her head back and moaned.

Harry took her hand and walked her towards the bed.

She looked at him with a fire in her eyes. It was obvious she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And she also decided that she wanted to take over.

Hermione pushed him into the mattress, switching positions with her. She crawled on to the large bed and straddled Harry. It was all going much too slow for her liking.

She began to kiss his neck, her teeth nipping lightly against his skin. She trailed her mouth down his neck to his chest and then took his nipple into her mouth, her teeth pulling at it slightly.

Harry moaned as she took the other one into her mouth.

Harry's hands roamed her body as she kissed her way down his chest.

She raised herself up and took him into her body, his length sliding pleasantly into her.

They moaned in unison as Hermione stood still, pausing for a few seconds.

She rode him slowly at first, Harry's hands on her hips to help guide her as he thrust upwards into her warm body.

She leaned down and kissed Harry softly.

The embraced passionately as she rode him.

Hermione threw head back, breaking their kiss and moaned as she rode him faster, their bodies moving together perfectly.

Faster and faster. Both of them felt it as pressure built up in their lower stomachs. The pressure grew until finally they reached mind-blowing climaxes.

They had been one again. Their two bodies molding perfectly against one another as if designed.

They had seen the stars, wonderful, blissful stars. Their stars Hermione thought as she lay there in bed, Harry right next to her. Both felt absolutely, blissfully content.

They remained there in bed basking in the aftermath of their love making, neither speaking, all words were unnecessary because they both knew that words couldn't even begin to explain what they felt.

Harry and Hermione remained in bed for a little while longer before reluctantly getting out of the bed.

They began to dress. Their movements weren't hurried, both smiling lethargically as they pulled back on their robes.

The walked hand in hand down the corridors of Hogwarts. They walked until they reached the dungeons.

They were late for potions. Harry and Hermione walked into the classroom and saw Snape's ugly face staring scornfully at them.

His mouth was moving saying something that read like "50 points from Gryffindor for being tardy!"

What did they care? They were, after all, in love and they had just truly begun to embark on an adventure that wasn't going to end any time soon. They both hoped it was an adventure that lasted for the rest of their lives.

Snape's mouth was still moving, but all they heard was blah, blah, blah.


End file.
